numberblocks_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Numberblocks Adventures
Numberblocks Adventures is a spinoff to Numberblocks created by "Punchcar63". It uses his numberblocks characters according to his prototypes, so all odd numbers are female and all even numbers are male. Episodes Season 1 # Fun with One (Number 1) # Two is Me and You (Number 2) # Look at me! I am Three (Number 3) # The Score on Four (Number 4) # The Five Jive (Number 5) # The Terrific Twos (2 x 2) # The three Musketeers (counting to 3) # Pipes (part-part-whole) # Haunted House (number bonds to 5) # Zero the hero (Number 0) # Painting party (Numberblocks' arrangements) # Blockzilla's return (Greater than/less than) # Off we go (Number order) # Five yellow Duckies (Counting Backwards) # Once upon a time (Numbers 0-5) Season 2 # The ballad of Six (Number 6) # Super stylish Seven (Number 7) # Eight the Great (Number 8) # Time to sing about Nine (Number 9) # Perfect Ten (Number 10) # Six's Big Top (Number bonds to 6) # Peekaboo (Greater than/less than/equal to) # Numberblobs (Counting to 10) # The Basketball match (Odds and evens) # Ten again (Number Bonds to 10) # Ride the rainbows (Number bonds to 7) # The Numberblock pyramid (Number Bonds to 9) # The top hat threes (3x3) # Hide and Seek (Number bonds to 8) # What's the Difference (Subtraction) # Number blocks Express (Numberbonds 1-10) Season 3 # Counting Pigs (Factors of 8) # Flatland Desert (2D Shapes) # Pattern Powers (Number/Color Pattern) # Multo-bot (Multiplication) # Big High Ten (Numbers 6-10) # Turn it up to Eleven (Number 11) # Cooking with Twelve (Number 12) # The way of a rectangle (Composite numbers and arrays) # Numberblock Rally (Colors) # Numberblocks Neighborhood (Numbers 0-10) # Building blocks (Numberblocks' arrangements 6-10) # Lucky Thirteen (Number 13) # Double Rainbow Fourteen (Number 14) # Frenzy Step Squad Fifteen (Number 15) # Tween Scenes (Numbers 11-15) # Follow those steps (Triangle Numbers) # Space Mission (Number bonds to 12) # Sea Quest (Number Bonds to 13) # Going Fishing (Factors of 15) # Numberblock Castle (Number bonds to 14) # Eleven's missing ball (distinguishing numerals/Number bonds to 11) Season 4 # The whole of me (Whole-Part-Part 6-10) #Super Square Sixteen (Number 16) #The Square Club (Squaring) #The Barbershop Fours (4x4) #Gardener Seventeen (Number Seventeen) #Erect Rectangle Eighteen (Number Eighteen) #Ride those Rays #Nifty Nineteen the Artist (Number 19/Odd numbers) #Terrific Twenty (Numberblock 20) #Ten's Place (10+x=y) #Tall Stories (Numbers 16-20 recap) #The two Trees (y-2+x) #Big Tum Returns (Basic Algebra) #Fluffies return (Numberbonds to 16) #Multobot and the Times Sign (Times/Multiplication) #Space Race (10+x=y) #20's minute of fame (0-20 recap) #Twenty's Shares Shack (Fractions) #Fun Times Fair (Multiplication) #The Dividing Dungeon (Division) Season 5 # Twenty-One and so on (21-23) # Numberblock Bathroom (Factors of 20) # Earning a High Score (Numbers 1-25) # Twenty Three's Talent show (More on Number 23) # We're going on a Rectangle hunt (Including Number 24) # I'm a big square (Number 25) # Fun Times Fair with 18 (Factors of 18) # I can count to 20 (1-20 recap) # Flights of Fancy (Numbers 11-20 recap) # I Can Count To Twenty (Skip Counting) # How to Count # The Wrong Number # The Firefighting Fives (5x5) # Crossing Bridge (More than, Less Than, Equal Too) # Going Underwater with Eight (More on Number bonds to 8) #The HUGE one (Sneak peek of numbers 0-100) # Ten in space (More on Number bonds to 10) # More to explore (Entire Show Recap) Season 6 #Square Tale (Numbers 21-25 recap) #The Twenty Four Train (Factors of 24) #Odds adding up (Recap of 25) #The Alphanumber Block (Number 26) #Super Cube (Number 27) #Lucky Rectangle Twenty Eight (Number 28) #Super Step Squadron (Recap of Step Squads) #Karate Twenty Nine (Number 29) #A very special Ringmaster (Number 30) #The legend of the Prime Mates (Prime Numbers) #Dice Dodgers (Multiples of 6) #The Biggest story yet (26-30 recap) #Spooky Scary Thirty One (Number 31) #Super Duper Rectangle (Number 32) #Double Trouble (Factors of 32) #Bring in the Clown of soccer (Number 33) #Skater Thirty Four (Number 34) #Rainbow Rockstar (Number 35) #A very lucky story (Numbers 31-35 recap) #Ride the rainbows (Multiples of 7) Category:Fanmade Shows Category:Numberblocks Adventures